The modern marine terminal must efficiently process an increasing number of containers in an area of limited space with little, if any, land available for expansion. Capacity demands are increasing rapidly with higher volumes of container traffic worldwide and new, larger container ships coming on-line. Specific containers should be located on demand among the thousands of containers at any given time, but this can be difficult if there is a lack of an accurate and real-time container identification and tracking system of drayage tractors, switched tractors, wheeled container chassis, top and side pick loaders, and gantry and quay cranes.
Locating a container can also be complicated by the number of ways in which containers can be processed through a terminal. For example, some containers arrive via a vessel or train and are driven through a check-in gate by an outside truck. Once a container enters the terminal, it can be parked on a chassis or bomb cart in a terminal, or removed from the chassis and placed on top a stack of shipping containers. When a container is to be retrieved, it must be located among the thousands of containers in the terminal. These containers may be moved around the terminal by outside drivers, or moved by marine terminal drivers, using a client's tractor with terminal equipment.
A number of techniques have been developed for locating and tracking assets, such as containers in a marine terminal. However, it is generally desirable to improve upon existing techniques.